My Snowflake (A Jelsa fan fiction)
by Crazyfangirl237
Summary: Jack always waited for his true love. Elsa always wanted to be free. What will happen if their love binds together? A Jelsa love story. (Rated T for slight swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

My Snowflake (A Jelsa fan fiction)

Ch1- Prologue

Jack looked up at the Moon impatiently. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he spoke to the Moon.

"Well, Manny, how can I find my chosen one?" he said to the sky. The snow fell around him like delicate feathers from shaken angels. But it was okay. The cold never bothered him anyway.

He looked for his chosen one for years. He wanted to have someone that could spend his life with. A friend. A lover. And when he became a guardian and finding out that the Moon can help him with his search, he was going to make the most of it. Somehow.

"_Patience, my boy." _The Moon said

"_Make an accessory of your own will. Hide it. Only your chosen one can find it. Good luck, son." _The Moon said

Jack looked up at the Moon, perplexed. This was it? Make an accessory and hide it? All those years of searching and that was all the Moon could give?

With a sigh, Jack got to work, hoping that the Moon's words were right.

XxXxXxXx

"Conceal, don't feel."

The mantra was always stuck in her head. Her only life rule. The words that could save everyone from the destructive possession she had. The words that enclosed her ever since the accident occurred.

13 year old Elsa sighed as she looked out at her window. She glanced at the sky and observed the puffy clouds. This was what the birds see, except they're safe and free, the very opposite of her.

Elsa's eyes looked down at the playing kids below her. It was a chilly November afternoon. The kids were laughing and pelting each other with snowballs.

For some time, Elsa wished that she could be free. She longed to play with the kids. She longed to be with her sister again. She wanted to be out of the grasp of fear.

But no.

Glancing one more time at the window, she walked away from the windowsill. She walked on the hard wooden floors of her room. She sat on her velvet colored chair and began to continue the book in which was the 35th time she read it.

A knock on her door shot her out of her book dreamland.

"Princess….?" A voice said. It was Kai.

"Princess, are you in there…?" the knocking was continued

Elsa remained silent, daring not to breathe.

"Um, princess, if you would like, you could join your sister at dinner." Kai offered

Elsa was still remaining silent. She walked over to her bed on silent sock feet and softly sitting on her comforters.

_You must not respond. _Her mind said. _Don't let them think that you'll respond._

Elsa heard Kai sigh and hear him walk away. She lay down on her bed with her eyes glistening with tears.

_It's for their own good, _she thought; _I can't bear on hurting more people._

And soon, she fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. The pale glow of moonlight shone through the curtains and unto her face. She stretched as she tried to shield the glow away.

She looked at the grandfather clock that stood at the corner of her room. She must've slept long enough; it was 11:30 in the middle of the night.

She looked outside her window, no one was there. The village was in deep slumber.

Her blood suddenly rushed to her head. She grunted as she toppled backwards. Her vision was fuzzy and cloudy. She bumped right against her dresser and it swung right open. A brown cloak fell into the ground. Elsa bent over to pick it up, when she realized…

It was 11:30 in the middle of the night.

No one was awake.

She has a brown cloak all to herself.

A plan formed into her mind.

XxXxXxXx

Elsa slowly and cautiously opened her doors with a soft creak. She looked around, not a maid in sight. The lights were off.

_Perfect…_

Elsa tugged the brown cloak over her chest to hide the blue night gown she wore. Then, pulling the hood over her head, she quietly jogged out of her room on bare feet. She silently hoped that her sister's night slumbers stayed the same as she walked over to her sister's bedroom door. She pressed her ear against it and heard the faint sound of snoring.

_Good…. _She thought. She was okay, for now.

She exited through the garden, in which had a secret passageway that led to the village. She was the only one to discover it. And once she got out of the castle walls, she felt giddy and excited. It was a long time since she visited the town. The cold stone pavement felt cool against her bare feet. A few villagers were still up and about. She tugged the hood farther down at her forehead to get unnoticed. She was anxious that someone might recognize her.

That must be silly. Of course no one will probably recognize her. She's never gone out of the gates in years for Pete's sake!

She tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. She adjusted the blue headband that was strapped across her hair. Her braid was concealed in her hood. Her hands still felt the comforting chill of the night even if she had her gloves on.

Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't realized that she was hungry. Going back to the castle was no exception. Someone might spot her and think of her as a thief. She had some money of her, but buying can be a bit risky.

She settled in her idea of purchasing at least a loaf of bread. She entered a dimly lit shop that would be dubbed as a bakery.

After buying a warm loaf, she walked out to the chilly night air. The snow started to fall in soft flakes of frozen water. A few villagers scurried inside their home to brush away the cold air. But Elsa, even though the cold pavement brushed against her feet, stayed. She strolled, looking at various shops, kicking the occasional stone. Soon, she began strolling into the forest. The scene was lovely. The bare trees offered a path for her. Everything was quiet. She was alone. Occasional tweets of birds were heard. Elsa whistled a back a happy tune.

For the first time, Elsa felt peaceful. The worries of hurting fellow people left her and she found peace and quiet for herself.

But then, she suddenly felt different. Like… someone, or something, was calling for her.

She walked farther into the forest until she reached a clearing. It used to be a big pond but it's now frozen over. The ice shimmered as the Moon's light glowed upon it.

_Oh well, _Elsa thought with a grin. _A little ice skating wouldn't hurt._

The hood still remained over her head. She glided upon the ice in only her bare feet. Sure, she could make ice skates, but she preferred to skate without anything on. Her feet felt cool against the ice. She spread her arms wide as she did some pretty professional skating moves. She did a toes spin in the most successful manner everyone has seen. She did an axel jump with flair. And then she did an edge jump professionally. She was pretty talented; too bad nobody was there to watch her.

She abruptly stopped when something shiny caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks, squinting at the area where she saw it. The thing shined again, and this time, she glided over. The thing shined at the corner of the clearing, beneath the snow.

"What the…?" Elsa mumbled as she glided over. She squatted and dug into the snow. Her hands grasped against something cold and solid. She pulled it out and came face to face with a necklace. The chain was delicate swirls of silver. The pendant… oh, the pendant was the most magnificent thing Elsa had ever laid eyes on. It was shaped into a beautiful snowflake and was made out of silver that shone bright in the moonlight. It was carefully designed and delicate.

Elsa looked around, looking if someone had owned it. Looks like someone doesn't….

Elsa clutched the necklace in her hand, then giving the pond one last glance, she walked back home.

Jack watched from a nearby tree, his heart thumping like mad from the anxiousness. He couldn't see the girl's face since it was concealed by her hood. All he could see was a braid of platinum blonde hair.

He watched her skate oh-so-gracefully. He never saw anyone skate better than she does.

He watched her take the necklace that he had made. He worked on that thing for hours, making sure that it was perfect.

And finally, he watched her walk away.

One nagging question was left in his mind.

_What the hell will I do now?_

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! This story was requested by my dear aunt who was a Jelsa shipper too! How awesome is that? A 50 year old woman who ships animated characters together! That's why I love my aunt. Anyways, this story will have 2 authors! Since I am going to be really busy, *drum roll*may I present to you, my dear cousin, Chloe!**

**Chloe: I would like to thank the academy…**

**Me: Dude, you're not winning an Oscar or something… -_-**

**Chloe: But it feels like it!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, Oscar whatever.**

**Elsa: Guys, you should really stop that.**

**Jack: Will I look good in this story?**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you guys review and leave suggestions! Every review counts!**

**Thank you and happy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2- Old habits die hard

Ch2-Old habits die hard

THIRD PERSON

(YEARS LATER)

_They all accept me… _

That was all Elsa could think at the moment.

Pure happiness washed over her as Elsa, the newest Queen of Arendelle, stood there in the middle of the castle grounds, ready to start the winter festival. The townspeople cheered for her.

It has been 2 years ever since Elsa had accidentally froze Arendelle over. But even if, she did not get over the happy fact that she had the ability to control her powers. Best of all, everyone accepted her for who she is. No more 'conceal don't, feel'. No more gloves. She never really liked those things.

She felt happy and content. Arendelle was now a well known city since because the trading was very sufficient. Plus, they had a whole battle army plus a very powerful Ice Queen who protects it.

The townspeople liked her, she was a very caring woman, they would say. Very beautiful, in fact. So it wouldn't be a surprise if Elsa had a whole line of suitors every now and then. But Elsa's taking her time.

The gates were open. Elsa felt free.

"Are you guys ready?" Elsa said, the townspeople cheered in response

Elsa felt the familiar cold feeling in her veins as she stomped her foot, creating a soft laying of ice on the ground. She waved her hands around, making a giant snowflake in the air in which erupted into millions of soft white flakes. The townspeople cheered as they glided around the ice.

Elsa felt something bump against her leg. She softly gasped as she lightly jumped. She looked down and saw her 6 year old niece, Annie. Her short strawberry blonde hair bounced around and her golden brown eyes shone like the sun. She showed her aunt a toothy grin.

Anna and Kristoff were a lovely couple. They had their daughter but they weren't married yet. They will be though, soon. Elsa loved her niece like her own daughter.

"Oops, sorry auntie!" Annie said cheerfully

"Its okay, Annie. Having trouble skating?" Elsa said, helping her niece up. Annie nodded

"Well, let the master of ice skating teach you!" Elsa said

"Who's that?" Annie looked at her, curious

"Me!" Elsa beamed, proudly. She softly grabbed Annie's arms and they both skated on the ice, with Annie in a chorus of giggles.

xXxXxXx

"See, Annie? It's not too hard to skate!" Elsa said as she watched her niece glide rather gracefully on the ice

"Yes! Thank you for teaching me auntie!" said Anna, who hugged one of Elsa's legs

"Anytime champ," Elsa ruffled her niece's hair

"Annie!" Anna called, she waved at their direction

"Coming mommy!" Annie glided over to her mom, with Elsa at her trail

"Well, seems like Elsa taught you how to skate here?" Anna said as she picked her daughter up, the child nodded

"Yeah, she's a lot better than you when I was going to teach you back then," Elsa joked

"Hey! I was a good skater!" Anna pouted

Elsa was going to say a retort, when she noticed the sun was going to set. The orange ball of light sank below the horizon, giving the sky a soft glow of pinks, reds, and oranges.

"Okay everyone! The sun is setting! The festival is over!" Elsa announced. She heard a couple of disappointed groans. "Don't worry! The next one will be much better!" she added, the groans turned to happy cheers

"Come along, Annie. Daddy's waiting for us inside." Anna ushered Annie inside the castle, and Elsa was left alone

She waved her hands and the ice floor soon returned to a normal stone floor. She waved her hands once again and the snowflakes that were descended in the air collided against each other, forming a giant snowflake in the air. Elsa made the snowflake disintegrate.

Elsa had taught to appreciate her powers more. Love was the answer. It was so simple, for years she pondered about it and the answer was just around the corner. But she never went to that corner yet, since she was scared that she might hurt someone.

Now she can control the gift she had. Yes, the gift, she used to call it a curse but it's more of a gift to her now. She can bring joy to people and she plans on doing that until the day she dies.

She walked inside her castle, her ice cape fluttering behind her. She strutted down the hallways and into her study. She closed the door, but not locking it. She made it a resolution to never close on a door to anyone anymore.

Elsa sat on her chair, staring at the pile of papers on her desk. Being Queen was a great opportunity, but it could get tiring. Plus, the town of Weaseltown- I mean, Westleton kept on inquiring if the title between them as 'trading partners' would still be revived, Elsa always refused. The kingdom of the Southern Isles kept on offering gifts such as gold and other important stuff to ask for forgiveness of what their Prince did. Elsa refused that, too.

Elsa went over to her dresser to change to her night clothes. She opened the front doors and a brown cloak dropped to the floor. Elsa bent over to pick it up, when something in her dresser shined under the piles of clothes she had. With cloak still in her hand, she dug around her dresser until she gripped something solid. She pulled it out and came face-to-face with the necklace she had found years ago. She eyed it carefully; it still looks in very good shape. The metal was cold, like it was made out of ice that would never melt. She never found the owner of it so she kept it as her own, but she rarely wore it.

She glanced at the window; the sky dark was blue from the night sky as the moon shone in a bright circle up in the sky.

She thought about what she was going to do.

With a sigh, she put the necklace around her neck. Then, she draped the brown cloak around herself and headed towards her door. After all, old habits die hard, right?

**A/N Hello there my beloved readers! So, this is the new chapter. Annie will play a very important role in this story, so always remember her! Anyways, got 6 reviews and a couple of follows! The next chapter will be pretty interesting! So stick around! Questions!**

**Q: If you were Elsa, would you still wear the necklace? Why or why not?**

**Answer in the Reviews section!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
